Rasputin (Don Bluth)/Gallery
Images and videos of the sinister undead sorcerer Rasputin from Don Bluth's Anastasia. Gallery Images anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-328.jpg|Rasputin crashes the royal party. Mad Rasputin.jpg|The Mad Monk, Rasputin. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg|(King Nicholas: How dare you return to the palace!) "But I am your confidant!" (King Nicholas: Confidant? Ha! You are a traitor! Get out!) anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-368.jpg|"You think you can banish the great Rasputin?!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-377.jpg|"By the unholy powers invested in me..." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-378.jpg|"...I banish you..." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg|"...with a curse!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-392.jpg|"Mark my words! You and your family will die within a fortnight!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-415.jpg|"I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line forever!" Rasputinselfsoleselling.jpg|Rasputin selling his soul for power to destroy the Romanovs. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-452.jpg|Rasputin's skeleton retrieves his Reliquary. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-461.jpg|"Go. Fulfill your dark purpose. Seal the fate of the Czar and his family once and for all." Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-598.jpg|Rasputin leaps off the bridge after the fleeing Anastasia and Marie. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-604.jpg|Rasputin grabs Anastasia's leg. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-611.jpg|"You'll never escape me, child! Never!" Rasputin laughs evilly as Anastasia’s foot continues to struggle in his grip... anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-620.jpg|...until the ice beneath him begins to crack. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-627.jpg|Rasputin trying vainly to pull himself out of the icy cold lake while Anastasia and Marie escape. Rasputin-Anastasia-Blu-Ray-rasputin-30092175-1356-576.jpg|"BARTOK!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-640.jpg|Rasputin sinks beneath the icy cold water. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3168.jpg|"Who dares intrude on my solitude?!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3187.jpg|"Bartok! Is that you?" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-3210.jpg|(Bartok: Master, you're alive!) "Yes! In a manner of speaking!" (Bartok: Whoa! That fell right out.) anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3223.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3226.jpg|Rasputin puts his eyeball back in. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3234.jpg|"I knew it! I could feel the dark forces stirring!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3243.jpg|(Bartok: I'm not surprised, Sir. 'Cause I saw her--Anastasia.") Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3248.jpg|"Anastasia? Alive?!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|"That's why I am stuck here in Limbo!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3279.jpg|"My curse is unfulfilled!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3282.jpg|Rasputin's hand literally flung off with Bartok. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3290.jpg|Rasputin sobbing at his detached hand. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3307.jpg|"Look at me! I'm falling apart!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3311.jpg|"I'm a wreck!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3353.jpg|(Bartok: C'mon, for a minute there, you had your own spark back!) "Before I lost the gift from the dark forces." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg|"The key to my powers!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3365.jpg|(Bartok: What, ya mean this reliquary?) Rasputin.png|"Where'd you get that?" (Bartok: I found it--) anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3377.jpg|"GIVE IT TO ME!" (Bartok: Alright, alright! Don't get so grabby!") anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3385.jpg|"My old friend! Together again!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3394.jpg|Rasputin cackles as he reclaims his reliquary. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3402.jpg|"Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled..." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3413.jpg|"...and the last of the Roman's will DIE!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3421.jpg|"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning!" Rasputin-Anastasia-Blu-Ray-rasputin-30093315-1356-576.jpg|"A corpse falling to bits!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3449.jpg|"Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3479.jpg|"Little Anya, beware! Rasputin's awake!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3522.jpg|"She'll be gone!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3556.jpg|"Dasvidaniya, Anya, Your Grace!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3589.jpg|"Soon she'll feel that her nightmares are real!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3651.jpg|"Come, my minions! Rise to your master! Let your evil shine!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg|"She'll be mine!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.jpg|Rasputin furious to see his plan to sabotage the train to kill Anastasia failed. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4614.jpg|"YOU IDIOT!" Bartok tosses Rasputin's reliquary, to his horror. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4620.jpg|Rasputin's arm stretches to catch the reliquary before it hits the ground. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4626.jpg|Rasputin seethes with fury as he clutches his reliquary. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4644.jpg|"I sold my soul for this." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4648.jpg|"My life..." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4653.jpg|"...my very existence depends on it." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4656.jpg|"And you..." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4661.jpg|"...almost destroyed it!" Rasputin with Bartok.jpg|(Bartok: I get it! I get it! Ya break it, ya bought it!) Rasputin tosses Bartok over his shoulder.jpg|"See that you remember, you miserable rodent!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4716.jpg|"I have something else in mind." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4723.jpg|"Something more enticing." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4727.jpg|"Something really..." Rasputin 2.png|"...cruel." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5879.jpg|"Pleasant dreams to you, Princess." Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5895.jpg|"I'll get inside your mind, where you can't escape me." Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg|Rasputin throwing a fit after his second plan to kill Anastasia fails. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6312.jpg|"I feel a sudden onset of clarity, Bartok." Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6320.jpg|"I'll have to kill her myself--in person." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6358.jpg|"I have so many fond memories of Paris." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6371.jpg|"And killing the last of the Romanovs with my own hands will be so delicious!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6380.jpg|"Well, time to go." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6388.jpg|(Bartok: But you're dead! You're falling apart, sir! How do you expect to get to Paris in one piece?) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6398.jpg|"I thought we'd take the train." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6403.jpg|The reliquary launches Rasputin (and Bartok) upwards like a rocket. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6409.jpg|They smash through the ceiling entering the mortal world. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8580.jpg|"Bartok! Get me a comb! Find some cologne! I want to look my best tonight!" (Bartok: That might take some work, sir.) anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg|"Then snap to it!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.jpg|"We're going to a party! (Bartok: A party in Paris?) That's right." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8612.jpg|"We'll let the grand duchess Anastasia have her moment." (Bartok: Who cares?) anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8620.jpg|"And then, we'll kill her!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8633.jpg|(Bartok: Kill her?! Sir, what happened to the party idea?) "That's where we'll kill her." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8639.jpg|"Crush her at the height of her glory!" (Bartok: And we're back to the crushing.) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8662.jpg|(Bartok: Sir, I'm begging you. Please! Please, forget the girl and get a life!) "Oh, I'll get a life, Bartok." Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8668.jpg|"Hers!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9535.jpg|"Anastasia! Your Imperial Highness." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9546.jpg|"Look what 10 years has done to us." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9553.jpg|"You, a beautiful young flower." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|"And me..." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9563.jpg|"...a rotting corpse!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg|(Anastasia: That face!) "Last seen at a party like this one." Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|(Anastasia: A curse!) "Followed by a tragic night on the ice." anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9588.jpg|"REMEMBER?!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9612.jpg|(Anastaisa: Rasputin!") "Rasputin! Hahah!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9621.jpg|"Destroyed by your despicable family!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9625.jpg|"But what goes around comes around!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9631.jpg|"And around! And around! And around!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9662.jpg|(Anastasia: I'm not afraid of you!) "I can fix that!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9668.jpg|"Care for a little swim..." Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg|"...under the ICE?!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9674.jpg|Rasputin's Reliquary destroys part of the bridge Anastasia's standing on. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9684.jpg|"Say your prayers, Anastasia!" anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9688.jpg|"NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9692.jpg|(Dimitri: WANNA BET?!)- Dimitri arrives to the rescue and punches Rasputin in the face. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|"How enchanting! Together again!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9728.jpg|"For the last time!" Anastasia at the mercy of Rasputin.png|"Do svidaniya, Your Highness!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9805.jpg|"Finally, the last Romanov dead!" Pooka biting Rasputin's leg.jpg|Pooka bites Rasputin's leg to save his owner. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9815.jpg|Rasputin blasts Pooka with his reliquary. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9835.jpg|"LONG LIVE THE ROMANOVS!" Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9844.jpg|(Anastasia: Right!) Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9845.jpg|Rasputin turns to see that Anastasia managed to escape the crumbling bridge. Rasputin-Anastasia-Blu-Ray-rasputin-30095375-1356-576.jpg|Anastasia vs. Rasputin Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9864.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9875.jpg|Pooka snatches Rasputin's reliquary out of his hand. Rasputin-Anastasia-Blu-Ray-rasputin-30095420-1356-576.jpg|Rasputin gasps as his reliquary rolls to Anastasia's feet. Anastasia overpowering Rasputin by smashing his reliquary.jpg|Anastasia smashing Rasputin's Reliquary with her foot. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9935.jpg|Anastasia gives the reliquary one more stomp. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9940.jpg|The reliquary explodes. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9948.jpg|Rasputin shrieking in terror as hiis demons fly towards him to make him pay. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9961.jpg Rasputindying.jpg|Rasputin screaming as the demons drain his life out of him. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9971.jpg|Rasputin melts. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9974.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9977.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9978.jpg|Rasputin's skeleton disintegrates. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9981.jpg|Rasputin reduced into dust, which the wind blows away. Rasputin cameo.jpg|Rasputin's cameo in the prequel Bartok the Magnificent. Videos In the Dark of the Night - Anastasia 1080p File:Anastasia (5 5) Movie CLIP - Anastasia Destroys Rasputin (1997) HD Category:Galleries